Water tile
The water tile is a mechanic in the Pokémon core series and the habitat for many species of wild Pokémon. By either ing or fishing, the player may encounter many different wild Pokémon. In Generations , , and , the player may also use to go underwater in deep water. Water comes in various different settings in the Pokémon world from oceans, to ponds, and have various Trainer classes that correspond with that body of water. Differences between games | style="vertical-align:top;" | | style="vertical-align:top;" | | style="vertical-align:top;" | | style="vertical-align:top;" | | style="vertical-align:top;" | | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} |} Types of water tiles Water tiles are found in various locations in the Pokémon world forming oceans, lakes, rivers, or small ponds. Different types of water house different kinds of Pokémon suggesting certain Pokémon prefer salt water over fresh water and vice versa. Oceans Oceans are normally used as obstacles within the games to keep the player from progressing until obtaining the move . They are commonly inhabited by s, s, and certain types of Pokémon. Rivers and ponds Rivers and ponds are found on many different routes, and are usually accompanied by and fresh water Pokémon. Ponds have also been found in some residential areas. Currents Currents are tiles that force the player to move in a single direction and are often used to create a puzzle the player must solve. They appear in Generation III, Generation V, and Generation VI. They are similar to spin tiles, but are on water. Routes , , and are almost completely created from these ocean currents to stop the player from traveling to Pacifidlog Town too early in the game. Currents are also found in the Seafoam Islands to create a puzzle the player must solve in order to reach the Legendary Pokémon residing in the cave. In Unova, currents are also found in , which lead up to and P2 Laboratory. Deep water Deep water exists in Generations , , and . Deep water is the only location where can be used in the overworld. Diving into this water takes the player underwater. Shallow water Shallow water is not like most other variations of water, in that it cannot be ed on or fished in. It behaves like a regular ground tile. This tile is common around s and in Shoal Cave. Puddles Puddles are tiles which appear on land and can be walked on; they cannot be ed on. Until Generation V, no wild Pokémon could be found in puddles. In battle Certain moves have special effects when used in a battle on a water tile. * **In Generation III ***In pond water: has a 30% chance of lowering the target's and the appearance of ***In sea water: has a 30% chance of lowering the target's and the appearance of ***In (underwater): has a 30% chance of lowering the target's and the appearance of **In Generation IV, V and VII: has a 30% chance of lowering the target's and the appearance of **In Generation VI ***In water: has a 30% chance of lowering the target's and the appearance of ***In puddles/murky water: has a 30% chance of lowering the target's and the appearance of * **In Generation III ***In pond water: turns into ***In sea water: turns into ***In (underwater): turns into **In Generation IV, V and VII: turns into **In Generation VI ***In water: turns into ***In puddles/murky water: turns into * : makes the user (when used on or under water) In other languages de:Wasserfeld it:Mattonelle#Acqua ja:水上 zh:水面